Charmed: Power of four
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: My first story is about Riley and how she meets the Charmed Ones. I hope you'll enjoy it.


Charmed

The power of ... four!

This story is about a sixteen year old girl named Riley. She lives in Holland with her brothers and sisters and, of course, her mother.

One day, she had an argument with her mother about something. Her mother was so angry that she walked out of the door and kept walking.

A couple of hours later, Riley was worried and wanted to look for her mother. When she walked for about an hour, she found her, but... she was dead. Murdered. She came home and her brothers and sisters heard about the murder and they blamed Riley for it. When she said a couple of times that she didn't do it, she ran upstairs, dropped herself on her bed and cried. And later she fell asleep. Once in a deep sleep, she disappeared.

CHAPTER ONE

''Oh, man...my head! Hey, where the hell am I? And why do I speak English?''

After she had disappeared Riley woke up in a park, one she knew she wasn't familiar with, although it was dark. When she stood up, she was attacked by an animal. A wolf to be specific. She was lucky; it only bit her in her arm when she wanted to defend herself. The wolf ran into the bushes and a few seconds later, she heard a howl. After that, it was quiet.

''Dammit! First I'm lying here in an unknown park and then I'm attacked by a wolf. What a lucky day I have!''

The next morning, she wanted to know where she was. She got her answer soon, she saw the Golden Gate Bridge.

''Okay, this is new. What now? I'm not gonna eat out of the garbage.''

She walked further. But, when she didn't pay attention, she bumped against Piper. Yes, you heard me, Piper Halliwell.

''Oh, I'm so sorry, I...Piper Halliwell?''

''Yes...how did you know that? I've never seen you before.''

''Erm, that's a weird story. And stupid.''

''What more do you know about me?''

''Well, I know you have three sisters, Phoebe, Paige and Prue, but Prue died, and I can't say how and by who, 'cause we're in the middle of the street and people act real weird if they found out by your secret and...''

''Whoa, whoa! You know about our secret...and everything else?''

''Well...yes.''

''Are you a...?''

''Actually, I don't know.''

''What's that?''

''What?''

''That wound on your arm.''

''Oh that, it's a wolf bite, no big deal.''

''Would you come to the Halliwell manor, we've got a lot to talk about.''

''Sure, I'll be glad to.''

CHAPTER TWO

''So, welcome to the Halliwell manor, make yourself at home. Anybody home?''

''Yes, in the kitchen. Where were you, I've been a bit worried.''

''I've met a girl who knows a lot about us and we've never met her.''

''Is that possible?''

''Well, now this is all happening to us, I think it does.''

''I'm sorry; I don't want to be a burden to you.''

''That's okay, but don't do any crazy things.''

''Trust me, I won't.''

''Hi! Well, who's this young lady?''

''Didn't you hear? This is the girl I talked about 30 seconds ago.''

''Oh, sorry, I've never mentioned my name. I'm Riley. Well, not exactly, but I hate my real name and it's Dutch, so...''

''You're Dutch?''

''Yes, does that bother you?''

''No, but you speak English so well, I thought you were just an American, or something.''

''Well sit down; we've got a lot to talk about. Phoebe, where is Paige?''

''She's still in Magic School, but she'll be home soon.''

At that moment, sparkling blue lights appeared between Piper and Phoebe.

''Hi, Paige, we were just talking about you. We want to introduce you to Riley, she knows almost everything about us but don't worry, she's a nice little girl and she won't tell our secret to the people here and I trust her.''

''You do? How do you know that I'm not a Demon or something?''

''Well, most of the Demons are not that funny, and we've got a lot of experience,'' Phoebe said.

At that moment, Leo was orbed home by an Elder.

''Hi honey, where were you?''

''I had to go to the Elders; a Whitelighter was killed yesterday and...''

He looked at Riley.

''What?''

''And that little girl was her daughter.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''My mother was a Whitelighter? I didn't know that. Do you know how she was killed?''

Although Riley asked this, she already knew how and by whom.

''Not exactly, but probably by a Darklighter.''

''And everybody blamed me for it. But that's because none of my family knows about the Charmed Ones.''

''Well, tell us your story, what happened over there in... Holland. Holland, right?''

Riley told the whole story and Paige, Piper and Phoebe paid real attention to her, they wanted to know everything about her, so maybe they could help her and she could be part in the Halliwell family, 'cause the whole real family of Riley blamed her, so she couldn't stay in Holland. Leo told them that the chance that Riley got powers was big, so they wanted to find out what kind of powers.

''So, lets see if you are a mystery,'' Piper said.

After she said that, 2 regular Demons appeared and attacked quickly. They attacked Riley first, but Piper pushed her away. Lying knocked out on the ground and Phoebe and Paige were busy with the other Demon, the Demon that attacked Piper attacked Riley and she was thrown against a closet and fell to the ground with the closet falling on her back. After a few seconds, something was pushing the closet away, but it wasn't Riley. It was a wolf. Not a normal one, but a Werewolf. The wolf attacked the Demons with some kind of force-field, and they were vanquished by it.

''What the hell, what's that?''

''Well, it looks like a Werewolf, but I may be wrong. What now? Wait until it attacks us, you know how they are.''

''Actually, I don't, I never met a Werewolf before, how about Piper?''

''Uhhmm, Piper was a Wendigo once, but that's a little different. And she's a little knocked out.

They didn't have to worry, the Werewolf transformed back into, yes, you're not that dumb, Riley. Not naked, thank god!

CHAPTER THREE

''What happened?'', Piper asked after she came to.

''A Demon attacked us and you were knocked out and Riley is a Werewolf.''

''I... what?''

''It's true, but I think it's really cool... Now you're thinking that I'm crazy, right?''

''We already did, but I think it's really cool too, 'cause you didn't attack us, so I think that's okay.'' Paige said.

While they were fighting the Demons, Leo was with the Elders to ask a few questions. Again. He found out that Riley's father, a young handsome man, was a wizard, and was killed too and now both her parents were dead. Their powers were given to Riley, so she was a real special Witch, a Witch that's also a Werewolf and a Whitelighter. Notice anything? 3 W's. He came back and told them.

''Well, it looks like we have a special person to protect,'' Piper said.

''And I'm gonna protect you too if it's necessary, 'cause Piper pushed me away while I was attacked, it didn't help much, but that's not important and If I have to give my life to do that, I will. That's no lie.''

''And now you have three new sisters on your side.''

''You're sure that that's no problem? I really don't want to be a burden and now that I'm...special, I think Demons want me on their side and won't give up to do that over and over.''

''No Demon is going to hurt my sister...and sisters.''

''The same counts for me!''

''And me too! What about you, Leo?''

''Well, if I don't, it's three against one, so I let myself down and I say: Why not?''

''Alright! Welcome home, Riley!''

''Great! So where can I get my good night sleeps?''

''Well, you can't sleep with me, 'cause Leo and I...''

''Spare me the details, Piper," Riley said, "I don't want to see that you're gonna make new babies, or something.''

''She can sleep with me, Paige said, I've got the biggest room, right? So that should be no problem.''

''Okay, are you okay with it, Riley?''

''Sure, why not. Paige was my first choice anyway.''

''Okay, that settles it. So, now you can tell more about you, what do you like and dislike, that kind of crap.''

Riley told everything and answered all their questions. After this long conversation, Piper cooked dinner, ' cause the story took all day, but they had the time, after all, it's important to know everything about a new person, don't ask why. Because Riley was half Whitelighter, she could orb everywhere she wanted, as long if she'd been on the place she wanted to go before. She could orb long distance, so she orbed to her old home and took her stuff that was really important to her. As long as no one saw her, it was okay. After she got back, she organized her side of the room, while Phoebe and Paige made her bed. After all this was done, they went to their beds with a new sister on their side.

CHAPTER FOUR

''Good morning! Hey Piper, would you get me some coffee?''

Paige spat out her coffee, 'cause she was shocked to hear that Riley drank coffee. She never heard that one before.

''You drink coffee?'' She asked.

''Yeah, a couple of years for now, weird huh? But not all kinds of coffee... maybe... I don't know actually.''

''Well, I'm going to Magic School, see you sisters later.''

''Bye!''

''Phoebe, what are you doing today? I have to go to P3 with Leo, clean it up a bit and I don't want Riley to be home alone the first day.''

''It's great that I called Elise, isn't it? I told her that we found a long lost sister and that it's important that we give her our trust, something like that and that you and Paige didn't have time for that.''

''What a funny story, Phoebe.''

''I'm so good!''

''So, what are we going to do today? We can walk through San Francisco and _'' win you my trust''_.''

''Sounds great. Why not? And maybe we can work out a little bit, you know, self defence, like you do. It's weird, but I feel different since this all happened, I feel better, that I have more condition.''

''That's great, sweetie.''

Riley looked surprised.

''What?''

''You just called me sweetie.''

''I always say sweetie to my sisters, you should know that, right?''

''Yeah, you're right.''

''Alright, I have to go now. Leo!''

''What?''

''We have to go now, hon.''

''You go ahead, I'll be right with you.''

''Okay, hurry up! See you tonight and have a nice day, you two.''

''Don't worry, we'll be fine. Bye!''

''So, let us go to San Francisco downtown.''

After a long day, when Riley and Phoebe came home, midday was almost over. Riley wanted to take a shower and Phoebe called Piper, asking when she'd be coming home.

''Alright, see you in 20 minutes. Love you!''

''Love you too!''

Phoebe came upstairs to change her clothes, when she heard Riley sing under the shower. She was singing a number of Avril Lavigne. Well, at least she thought she was. And at that moment, Paige came home from Magic School.

''Hey Paige, hear this!''

''What? No: Welcome home?''

''Hi Paige, welcome home! Hear this.''

''Wow, I didn't know Piper could sing!''

''It's not Piper, it's Riley.''

''What? Well, it doesn't sound bad.''

''No, not at all.''

''Hi, we're home!

No response.

''I'm gonna make dinner and Leo's gonna help me!''

She saw Phoebe's head lurking from the bathroom door, looking very surprised.

''Just kidding. Are Paige and Riley home?''

''Paige is standing next to me and Riley is singing under the shower.''

Now Piper looked surprised. And Leo too.

''Does she suck?''

''No, it's not bad, but that's our opinion, of course.''

''Uhm, Phoebe, shouldn't we go downstairs, I think she's done in the shower.''

''Great idea!''

The bathroom door opened.

''I know you were listening, but that's okay. But it's weird, I never could sing before.''

''Maybe that's because you're a Werewolf, a Werewolf can't howl with a bad voice.''

''Oooeehhh, good one, Paige.''

''I always was the joker.''

''Well, now you have a competitor.''

''Two,'' Phoebe said,'' but I always was one.''

CHAPTER FIVE

''Morning!''

''Want some coffee? I was just finished making it.''

''No, not today.''

''Okay, if you say so, but why?''

''I don't drink coffee every morning and this is one of those mornings.''

''Phoebe, Leo! Breakfast! Come downstairs now!''

''I didn't know Piper was this bossy.''

''You have no idea.''

''So, what are we going to do today? I'm free from working in P3 now and Paige is free from Magic School and Phoebe from her work, so we have all the freedom we want. Any ideas?''

''It's a beautiful day, why don't we go to the beach? We haven't been there for years.''

''Great idea, Phoebe, why not? And I don't think Demons will attack us on the beach with all those people lying and swimming there. It happened once, but we have done this for a couple of years. And Riley killed 2 Demons already, so that will be no big deal.''

''Alright, let's pack and be downstairs in 20 minutes.''

So they packed their bags with towels and other beach-stuff and within 20 minutes they came downstairs and were heading to the beach. But something was going on alright. Arriving at the beach, there was no one swimming or lying in the sun although it was a beautiful day.

''Well, this is new; I've never seen this before, an empty beach. There is something going on here. Let's find out what.''

''Okay, Phoebe, you and Paige are taking that side of the beach and see if anything's going on there. Let us know if you find something. Riley and I are taking this side. We will let you know if we find something.''

''Alright, let's go,'' Paige said.

''Finally, you get a free day and now this.''

''We should have known, we've never had many free days. But the good thing is: we are at the beach.''

''You have a point. You know, I realize this now, but if my mother was a Whitelighter, then she was dead already before she died.''

''And you know how, or you don't? You knew a lot about us.''

''A Darklighter, just what Leo told us, but I knew that before he said that, 'cause I knew that only a Darklighter can kill a Whitelighter. I don't know all Demons and other creatures, but some of them...''

''Do you know what a Wendigo is?'' Piper smiled when she said that.

''A Wendigo is some kind of Werewolf but a little uglier and he doesn't howl. 'Cause I also know that you were a Wendigo once, a long time ago.''

''How do you know al this stuff?''

''That's a really strange story and I don't think you will believe it, but if you really wanna know... You see, in Holland, there was a TV-show named Charmed and that was a show about the three of you. I thought it was fake, but now I know it's all real.''

''You're right, it is strange, but I have experienced so many strange things that this doesn't shock me so big. But...don't you have some kind of proof, or something?''

''Yes, I have a couple of books that I can show you. Be right back.''

Riley orbed to her old home to take a book to show to Piper. A few seconds later she was back at the beach.

''Here.''

''This is really strange. But I can't read it. Is it Dutch?''

''Yes, it is, but it says: _'' Based on the popular TV show from Constance M. Burge.'' _Weird, isn't it?''

''It is. What are Phoebe and Paige gonna say if they see this?''

''Probable the same thing you said.''

Piper laughed.

''Hey, I see something lying there!''

''Where?''

''Right over there. Is it a person?''

''Maybe. Let's check it out. Come on!''

A few seconds later they saw it was a woman.

''Have you ever seen a dead person before?'' Piper asked.

''Yes, my mother. I found her after she was killed.''

''Oh, sorry I asked.''

''What now? We can't leave a dead woman lying around here on the beach.''

''We call Morris; he'll know what to do.''

After they called Morris, they told Phoebe and Paige about the dead woman. Morris said that he didn't know how long she'd been lying here and he didn't know who it was.

''Doesn't she have identification?''

''No nothing. Not even a credit card or something. By the way, who's this little girl?''

''Oh, this is Riley. We've met her the day before yesterday.''

''Is she a long lost sister, or something?''

''Yes, you can say that.''

''And is she... err... is she a Witch too?''

''Yes, actually I am.''

''I thought so. I have to go on with my work, I'll see you girls later.''

''Alright, see ya later, Morris. Will you let us know if you know more about the woman?''

''Sure.''

They walked back to their car. It was no use staying on the beach, after Piper and Riley found the woman. They just had to wait until Morris called them back, which could take a while. While heading to the car, Piper asked Riley a question. Again.

''I've heard from Phoebe you can sing pretty well. Would you give me a demonstration?''

''Alright, but you have to wait a little while, I can't sing on command. And don't laugh, Paige!''

Riley laughed herself when she said that.

''Well, we've got time.''

CHAPTER SIX

Heading to their home, Riley was singing a song, but she didn't notice herself. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had a discussion: they wanted to ask Riley if she would like to sing in P3. So...they asked her. And Riley was thrilled to hear this great news. So...she said no.

Just kidding.

She said yes. Next morning Riley told Piper what kind of songs she would sing in Piper's club.

''I have a great idea! At least, I think I have. Listen: the songs I would like to sing in P3 are songs from my favourite artists, like Natascha Bedingfield. Not all people like her and the other artists, so, if I sing a song of her, I hope the people will realize that she's a great singer and that they will buy her CD's and stuff. So... what do you think?''

''I think it's a funny idea. You're helping the artists you like the most and other people don't, by singing their songs. You hope by doing that people will realize they sing great songs and they should buy their CD's. That will make them famous and more popular.''

''Yes, I couldn't say it better than that.''

''You just did.''

''Oh, right. And...what do you think, Leo?''

''It's a wonderful idea. But don't you think that the artists won't like it if they knew?''

''Oh, right, you need permission from the artist. Don't worry, I'll let the artists know what I wanna do.''

''Should I pay you money to sing? That's fine by me.''

''No, of course not, you're my sister; a sister of mine doesn't have to pay me to sing in her club. Besides, you need the money more than I do.''

A couple of days later, she let her favourite artists know what she was up to and said why she wanted to do this. They were all okay with it. They asked Riley if she wanted to do concerts too, but she said no. She had time to sing in P3, but no concerts. And besides, she didn't want to give concerts singing songs she didn't write herself. When she came home, she told the good news to Phoebe, 'cause she was the only one home.

''Wow, that's great news, Riley. When will you begin to sing in P3?''

''Don't know yet. If Piper's home, we'll discuss a date and time. And maybe what songs I'll sing first. Hey, has Darryl called yet for that woman we found on the beach?''

''No, not yet, but he's very busy, so that can take a while.''

''Weird, but that woman looked a little familiar to me. It's like I have seen a picture of her somewhere...in my house...''

''What? You knew that lady?''

''Maybe. Will you come to the police office with me? I want to ask if Darryl has a picture of that lady.''

''Sure, let's go.''

Arriving at the office, Riley asked a picture of the woman. Darryl gave one.

''Why do you want this picture? Do you know this lady?"

''Maybe. We'll call you back if we know more. Bye!''

Phoebe's telephone rang.

''Phoebe, where are you? I already started dinner.''

''We're coming; we were at the police office.''

''Why?''

''We'll tell you if everyone's home. Love you. Bye.''

CHAPTER SEVEN

While having dinner, Riley and Phoebe told why they were at the office.

''After dinner, I'll go look for the picture. I know for sure I know this woman from a picture in my old home.''

''Okay, but be careful, you don't want to mess with your sisters or brothers if they see you.''

''Don't worry, Piper, I don't think they know that I've mysteriously disappeared. But if they see me, I'll do some tricks I learned from Phoebe.''

''You go, girl!'' Phoebe said.

Riley orbed back to her old home. She was lucky, there was nobody home. She looked for the picture in her mother's stuff. After half an hour, she found the picture. The picture from the dead woman she had from Darryl and the picture she found were the same. She looked at the back of the picture from Darryl and it said a name. The name of the woman was the name of Riley's mother. Riley was shocked. She orbed back to San Francisco. Riley told this to the Charmed Ones.

''Wait! You're telling me that the woman we found on the beach was your mother when she was about 30 years old?''

**''Yes, indeed.''**

''Who said that?''

**''I did.''**

In the hall, a person was standing in the shadows. They couldn't see his face. The only thing they could see were his shining yellow eyes.

''Who are you?'' Paige asked.

**''Doesn't matter now. You see dead persons you know, but younger. My work. I do this, so I give the person who knew the dead one more pain, I let them suffer. Innocents and Witches like you. The pain you feel from your loss shall make me stronger. If you want to stop me, hurry up. I already see my next victim. It was a pleasure to meet you, young Charmed One and older Charmed Ones. Hope to see you again.''**

The person vanished.

''What was that about? And what did he mean with _'' young Charmed One'' ?_''

''Let's look in the _Book of Shadows_. He said that he saw his next victim. If we want to stop him, we have to do it fast.''

They looked in the B.O.S. After a search of a couple of pages, they found the person.

_''Rilen, feeds on pain of persons who see dead people they know. Sometimes younger, sometimes older. Why this is, nobody knows. To vanquish it, the person a Charmed One knows has to release its pain.''_

''Is there a spell too?''

''Yes, there is, but we have to use it after Riley releases her pain.''

''Why Riley?''

'''Cause the woman was her mother and we know Riley.''

''But...what if I can't release my pain?''

''You will, I know you can do this. Come on, we have to find Rilen and see if we can vanquish him right away. I'll write the spell on a piece of paper, you never know.''

''Alright, but where do we have to search?''

''Well, we'll begin in front of the house, Paige and I will take the left side of San Francisco and Riley and Phoebe the other side. Call if you find him."

''Okay, come on, let's go.''

They searched, but they couldn't find him. It's like that: if you want to find him, he's vanished and if you don't want to find him, he's there.

''Found something?''

''No, it's like the world swallowed him up. Wait, we didn't search in the Underworld, maybe he's there?''

''Right, let's go!"

But even in the Underworld they couldn't find him.

''We'll have to keep looking. We can't give up now.''

''I know, but I'm really tired. I feel like I can fall asleep any minute now.''

''She's right; we can't vanquish a higher-level Demon if we're too tired.''

''What if Piper and I look further, and you two get some sleep? She and I can't sleep if there's a Demon on the loose.''

''You're okay with that, Piper?''

''Sure, you and Riley should take some rest.''

''Okay. Bye.''

Paige and Riley orbed at the same time home to get some sleep. A couple of hours later, Paige woke up and searched for Phoebe and Piper.

''Hey Paige! Where's Riley? Still sleeping?''

''Yes, I couldn't wake her up. Man, she must be tired.''

''I hope she's okay. After the visit of that Rilen guy she didn't look so good. Maybe it's the pain that weakens her.''

''If that's so, we have to hurry up. But what are we going to do about Riley? We can't let her sleep, what if she's sleeping herself in a coma?''

''We'll have to wake her up, whatever it takes; she can't sleep until we find Rilen.''

After an hour, Riley finally woke up. She was even weaker than before.

''What's wrong?''

''Sorry to say this, but you can't sleep until you release your pain and vanquished Rilen...''

''What? That can take days!''

''Yes, but you don't want to get into a coma, right?''

''Well, that doesn't sound bad to me...''

''Oh no, she's starting to give up. Piper, we have to hurry!''

''Alright, bring her to the bathroom, maybe a cold shower shall keep her awake.''

While Riley stayed awake in the bath tub, Phoebe stayed with her and told stories, hoping Riley wouldn't give up. But suddenly, Rilen appeared.

CHAPTER EIGHT

''Paige, Piper, we've got a visitor!"

Paige and Piper walked into the bathroom.

**''Ladies, good to see you again. Nice day, isn't it?''**

''What do you want?''

**''I'm here to pick up your little sister...''**

''What, why? You never told us to that you would pick her up!''

**''What's the matter? Don't like surprises? She is of no use to the Charmed Ones if she's all weak and tired. Besides, she will kill herself if you keep her here. You've got 2 choices, Charmed Ones: she stays here and kills herself, or she will come with me and be part of my collection after I kill her.''**

''Isn't there a choice C?''

**''Paige, isn't it? Sorry that I take a half Whitelighter like you with me.''**

''That's okay, ' cause she's not coming with you.''

With a quick move, Rilen slashed Paige against the bathroom door.

''Paige!''

"**No worries, she'll be back to her senses after a couple of minutes, but if _you_ don't want to be hit, you better keep your mouth shut. Or I'll have a little surprise for you, Piper.''**

''No Demon's gonna tell me what to do!''

**''That's the greatest part of this, I'm no Demon.''**

''What? But if you're no Demon, then, what are you?''

The_ ''Demon''_ was taking of his long clothes. He was so cloaked that nobody could see his face. They were surprised by the result. The _''Demon''_ was tall, he looked like Riley, but then meaner and they didn't actually know if it was a man or a girl, maybe between.

''Oh my god! A mean Riley who's a boy and a girl at the same time?''

**''No, and you're not even close. I'm the opposite of Riley. I was released after her mother was killed.''**

''But how do you explain why you were in the _Book of Shadows_?"

**''That's something you have to find out for yourself.''**

''But if you are the opposite of Riley, then you are tall, ugly, mean indeed, and ehh...oh yeah, weak.''

**''Indeed, Piper, when I was released, I was weak, I had and still have no powers like Riley, but after our first meeting, Riley weakened every minute and during the meeting, I knew you wouldn't attack me. But because of the pain Riley and the other victims released, I got stronger. But let's go back to business. What's it gonna be?''**

The shower was still on, but Riley wasn't in the tub. She was gone. Paige was back to her senses.

''You ugly peace of shit! You took Riley, didn't you? You were just stalling!'' Piper yelled.

**''I may be the opposite of her, mean and unfair, but I did not take her. If I did, I must have done it 10 minutes ago.''**

''He's right, Piper. But...if he didn't take her, where is she?''

Rilen was attacked from behind after Phoebe asked this. They couldn't see anything but something was showing itself. Riley. Apparently, she was invisible, or something. She transformed herself in her Werewolf-form. But Rilen was doing the same thing. A tall, strong, black Werewolf. And Riley was a brown/white one.

''He's no Demon, he's a Werewolf. Can it get any worse?''

''Phoebe, the spell!'' Paige yelled.

Phoebe grabbed the piece of paper in her pocket and stood next to Paige and Piper. Together they said:

_'' Evil creature from the opposite side_

_Go back from where you've been born_

_And leave your pride inside_

_The person who deserves to live''_

A wall of fire was surrounding Rilen which he couldn't escape. He howled and disappeared. Riley transformed back in her normal self, but she wasn't weak and tired anymore. Well, maybe a little. Exactly after she transformed back, she fainted.

''Man, glad that's over.''

''I hope Riley isn't in a coma now.''

They laughed, ' because they knew that wasn't possible. Riley released her pain and Rilen was vanquished. They put Riley in bed and let her sleep.

''Are you okay too, Paige? It was a big smash you made there against the bathroom door.''

''I'm okay, but my head hurts like hell.''

''Hey, where was Leo the whole time?''

''He was in Magic School, with Wyatt and Chris. I told him to go there with the kids. Paige, would you go get him?''

That wasn't necessary; he was orbed home by an Elder.

''Hi honey. How was your day?''

''Great. How's Riley doing?''

''She's fine. Sleeping. Let us do the same thing.''

CHAPTER NINE

''Morning!''

''Hi Riley, how are you doing?''

''I still feel a little weak and my head is burning like hell.''

''Great, so you're okay?''

''Sure, although I have the feeling I want to jump off a cliff...''

She laughed.

''That was just a joke.''

''Wait until I get back at you, you won't laugh that easily.''

''Girls, don't thread each other,'' Piper said.

''Come on, it was a little funny, right? May I still sing in P3?''

''If you must!'' Now Piper laughed. ''Got you back! You're not the only one who's fooling around here.''

''No, we all do, and that makes me happy.''

''By the way, how did you survive from Rilen, I thought he got you after we couldn't find you in the bathtub.''

''You'll have to thank Phoebe for that. Before he came in, she told me that she was hoping I was not giving up and you all love me like a real sister. And you know Phoebe; she has this warm thing that helped me not to give up, with her warm smile and voice. I'm glad it worked for me too."

''Well Phoebe, it looks like you're useful for something anyway.''

''Glad to be, I already was afraid Riley was going to live here in my place.''

''We shall never do that.''

''Never.'' Riley said.

Story by horselover. Please read this story.


End file.
